<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a piece of me, a piece of you by paperplanesx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680053">a piece of me, a piece of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperplanesx/pseuds/paperplanesx'>paperplanesx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, some jeongmi moments, there are past lovers in this fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperplanesx/pseuds/paperplanesx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How am I going to know it’s really you?”</p><p>A soft, breathy laugh. “You’ll see, Jihyo.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a piece of me, a piece of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back! I'm officially done with college and I finally have time to write. A big thank you to @sumeulhup for commissioning me for this fic! Their idea is brilliant, actually, and I had fun writing this one.</p><p>Also, I apologize in advance if there are any spelling or grammatical errors. </p><p>Watch out for the slight mentions of strong language as well.</p><p>Have fun reading and mention me on twitter, I wanna know your thoughts about it :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jihyo drew in a deep breath. For the past hour, she’s been fumbling over the guitar chords—plucking a string or two, sometimes in succession, other times it would be simultaneously. It was a struggle to get into the rhythm, especially it’ll only be seven weeks away before the finals and she’s almost finished for Mr. Lee’s last requirement. They would be graded according to the originality of their work, because as he always stated throughout the entire semester: “<em> I need to see a piece of you. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Music is an art, Jihyo was sure of that. It has to be crafted according to the maker’s tastes, the flavor they could offer, or a connection they hope to form with the listener. That’s why her professor announced what their final project would be, she tried to start right away. She had an idea in mind and wrote it down in her little notebook that she always carried with her. All of her deepest thoughts were in there, locked away in those worn pages. Her hopes, her dreams, the ill feelings about life, her emotions…</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo shook her head. She hated the days when she was having a creative block. It’s the most frustrating thing because everything was already laid down on the table, but she doesn’t have an idea of how to start. All she needed to finish was the outro. The concept was already on her mind, though it doesn’t translate to how she wanted it to turn out. Being a music major sucks at times like these. </p><p> </p><p>Her phone buzzed at the coffee table. She rose from her chair, stretched out her limbs, and went to pick it up. It was a text from her annoying best friend, Yoo Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p><em>Eyesore:</em> <em>Still at the booth?</em></p><p> </p><p>Jihyo immediately typed in her response after taking a sip from her already cold coffee. <b> <em>Yeah. Bad day today :/</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon replied right away. <em> Omw. </em></p><p> </p><p>In no less than five minutes, Jeongyeon appeared in her freshest look. Hair tied up to a high ponytail and her bangs falling freely enough to reach her eyebrows. She’s also wearing her glasses today—a sign that she’s working in the studio again—and she plastered the biggest smile on her face upon seeing Jihyo. She held out a plastic bag as she approached the younger girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Bought you some food.” She said, placing the items over the small coffee table. “It's banana milk, chocolate and cream cheese sandwich, ramen, and also the convenience store finally has cheese kimbap. Pick one you would like to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo took the kimbap and the banana milk, which was no surprise to Jeongyeon. “You’re just nearby?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>The other girl hummed. “Was doing something for a friend. She wanted to try some new things, so I dropped by and worked on the other booth.”</p><p> </p><p>When Jihyo first met Jeongyeon, she didn’t have the slightest clue that she practically owned a studio that’s not far from the university they’re in. All she did was go there, pay the renting hours, record, and leave. The studio is considered a magical place for all music majors. The fees are student-friendly and have around five rooms that can accommodate five to six people. It started as a solo studio room, with minimal equipment courtesy of Jeongyeon. When she landed an internship with a big record company, the compensation Jeongyeon received monthly was to dedicate the entire ground floor for the expansion of the studio. When a successful hit by Lee Jieun was released some time ago, Jeongyeon didn’t expect her name would be attached to it despite the minimal contribution she gave to the production of the entire album. Since then, she became pretty famous in school.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo remembered the time she bumped into Jeongyeon, accidentally spilling banana milk all over her most prized hoodie. She was only in her freshman year and Jeongyeon in her third. Long story short, they got into a heated argument and almost made the older girl ban her from using the studio. Jihyo then offered to clean the hoodie for her, but upon learning that washing it up almost cost a fortune, Jeongyeon made a deal instead: sing a demo. While working together, they formed an unusual friendship and were still pretty close, up until now.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s your final project coming up?” Jeongyeon asked, pouring boiling water in her ramen until it reached the line. </p><p> </p><p>Jihyo sighed. “So-so. Still couldn’t find a conclusion to the piece. I’m stuck for three days already.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s hear it then. Bring out your laptop, Ji.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo did as she was told, turning on her laptop and opening the file that contains her final project. Once the music was played, soft guitar tunes came out of the laptop’s speakers, then it was followed by her voice that sang the lyrics. She glanced at Jeongyeon often, gauging her reaction. So far, all that the older girl did was bobbed her head in line with the rhythm. </p><p> </p><p>Then almost immediately, Jeongyeon wrote something in Jihyo’s paper. She then tried playing it in the guitar, playing a few chords, making Jihyo gape at her on how the notes blend perfectly. Jeongyeon hummed while doing so, and scribbled away a few words—possibly reminders for Jihyo and herself. </p><p> </p><p>“You are the best thing that appeared in my life,” Jihyo said, reading over what Jeongyeon wrote in the paper.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon chuckled, dismissing the thought. She took a bite of her ramen noodles after it was finally cooked. “It’s nothing. Besides, you’re already on the right track when I started to meddle. I only smoothed things out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still, you saved me for this.” Jihyo insisted, scanning the paper again. The notes clicked in her head, amazed by her friend's talent. It was effortless on her part and the fact that she worked with professionals already shaped her up for this. </p><p> </p><p>She can't wait to try this inside the recording booth later on. </p><p> </p><p>The older girl ruffled Jihyo’s hair. “Just tell me how it goes, alright? I can help produce the entire thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Jeong. You’re a miracle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything for you, Ji. Really.” Jeongyeon left her to her own accord, bringing some of the food she bought as she left the room.</p><p> </p><p>All alone again, Jihyo started to play the chords, strumming the strings into the right rhythm. She was humming along as well, swaying her head on the beat. There were instances she would pause and look over her paper before going over a part again. Eventually, she played the whole piece like it was the most natural thing in the world.</p><p> </p><p>She went over to the booth, adjusting a few things before going over the controls, then pressed a button to start the record and walked towards the isolation booth, settling on the stool provided. Placing the guitar comfortably on her lap, Jihyo leaned forward to reach the microphone. She did a soundcheck as her hands found their way over the bar and strings, ready to be played whenever she was. </p><p> </p><p>“Record one for the project,” Jihyo said over the microphone. She paused for a bit, then she started to play the song with her guitar. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Between all these flashing lights </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It feels like I keep seeing you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It feels strange, oh it's weird </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It feels like I'm on the airplane </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I just wanna see your face tonight </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Playing the part over and over again, Jihyo frowned. The whole piece was amazing, sure, but there was something that didn't sit well with her. When the recording ended, she instantly pressed the play button again. </p><p> </p><p>She sighed, resting her head against her pillow. After recording the bits of the song, she took a train back to the student housing center where she resided at the start of her college years. She had to give herself some time to think about her next step. With the writing process completed, how she'll give justice to the song concerned her next. Out of all the projects she made for her subjects, this was the most personal. Jihyo wanted to capture the emotion of what she used to feel before, translating it into music that can catch the attention of someone when they hear it. The tale of a love for the hopeless romantic, that feeling she gets of admiring someone from afar, hoping that one day their feelings would be reciprocated…</p><p> </p><p>She blinked, letting out a small laugh upon the realization of the depth of her words. She pressed the play button once more and paced around her room, deep in thought.</p><p> </p><p>Then in a split second, the realization hit her faster than a bullet train. Maybe the piece wasn't the problem at all, but rather, how it was executed. Jihyo hit her forehead for not recognizing it sooner. Of course, if one should make a song that wants to elicit that kind vibe that talks about admiration, clinging on to that little hope, the voice should match the emotions. Her voice was way too powerful for the tone of the music. </p><p> </p><p>She had to find someone who could sing this song for her; someone with a softer tone, or a mellow one. The stakes were high. Questions ran through her head, all at the same time. She needed someone who could commit to this until the day she had to present the project. Compensation is a must. If she could at least pay them enough for their services, the deal would've been sealed already. However, should she plan to save a portion of her daily allowance for the payment, she'll be forced to eat a sandwich that's not filling or cup noodles for dinner. She couldn’t afford to be sick, the end of the term is near.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing her phone from the nightstand, Jihyo sent a message to her friend. <b><em>Jeong, I need help.</em></b></p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo arrived at Jeongyeon’s condominium, breathing through her nose as she entered the building, looking for the older girl’s unit number by the entrance. Unit number 1101. Eleventh floor.</p><p> </p><p>She had to admit that the place screams of luxury. It’s almost as if she’s entering a five-star hotel with the chandeliers, the design of the receptionist counter, the marbled floors, and how people looking properly dressed. And by properly dressed meaning the brands they’re wearing. They’re flaunting their wealth, making Jihyo feel queasy and be more conscious of her appearance. Besides, Jeongyeon deserved to live in a place like this. She worked hard for it.</p><p> </p><p>She entered the elevator, kindly telling the liftman to press the number eleven. While there, the compartment played some music, immediately recognizing Jieun’s well-known single that Jeongyeon helped produce as an intern. The song trended worldwide for weeks, and Jeongyeon broke the news to her when she got paid what she can describe as “<em> a fortune that would last a lifetime </em>.” She could be exaggerating but it’s still happy news. </p><p> </p><p>“Ma’am, we’re at the eleventh floor,” The liftman informed Jihyo. She politely thanked him before she stepped out of the elevator. Even the flooring is carpeted, much to her astonishment. The doors also looked fancy enough, with card slots displayed below the door handle that served as a “key” to get inside.</p><p> </p><p>A sign was placed in a wall near the elevator, with two arrows pointing in different directions based on the unit number. Jeongyeon’s unit was located at the end of the corridor on her right. She walked with caution, thinking that her two-year-old shoes might ruin the tapestry if she wasn’t careful, even though that wasn’t the case. She became more comfortable with walking mid-way until she arrived at the end of the corridor. Knocking on the door three times, she waited until Jeongyeon opened the door. The older girl gestured for her to come in while talking to someone on the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes...when is it due?” Jeongyeon said, cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder as she sets up a glass of water for Jihyo. “Would it be okay if I send the first demo by this weekend? I have an exam to prepare for…”</p><p> </p><p>A muffled response was briefly heard. “Okay, thank you,” Jeongyeon said before ending the call, handing over the glass to Jihyo. “Sorry, that was the company. They asked if I can send a sample for an artist they’re recently in contact with.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo gave a dismissive wave of her hand, sitting comfortably on the sofa. “It’s okay. This is your future job, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon took a seat next to her, leaning against the pillows of the sofa, letting out a sigh. “I just hate it that all of these requests come in when it’s almost finals week.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the peak time for artists to release something new, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>A chuckle. “Fair point.” She leaned her head on Jihyo’s shoulder. “Anyway, you said you needed help?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo hummed. “Yeah. It’s about my final project. Could you listen to it? I wanna hear your thoughts.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can use the studio,” Jeongyeon said. “We’ll just record the whole thing, listen to it again, then I’ll give my thoughts about it. Sounds good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s unit isn’t as luxurious compared to other units as Jihyo suspected. It’s a bi-level type of condominium, with the second floor dedicated to her bed and other personal stuff and the first floor is for the guests and recording artists alike. The overall feel of the place is homey, which is a direct reflection of the owner. The furniture and the decorations were up to the standards of modernity, and the large windows provided a great view of the city. It must be nice to live in a place like this.</p><p> </p><p>The older girl opened the door near the kitchen, revealing the home studio she built for herself. It’s similar to the booths for rent near the university, but the equipment here is much more advanced and expensive. She turned on the lights with a few flicks from the main switch and began to set up the recording booth like it was a daily routine. After a few moments, she handed the guitar to Jihyo that was displayed at its stand. </p><p> </p><p>“Here, Ji.” She said. “Just go into the booth, make yourself comfortable, and I'll give you the signal when it's time to record.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sound like a professional there,” The music major joked. It earned a playful shove from Jeongyeon. </p><p> </p><p>“Very funny, Ji,” Jeongyeon said, a corner of her mouth lifted. She gently nudged her towards the booth. “Get in there like the star you're meant to be.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger girl chortled, wearing the stereo headphones provided and settled at the booth. She played random notes at the guitar as a warm-up while waiting for her friend; it helped her ease her anxiousness before she performed. Hearing those notes come together like bread and butter, it’s a magical feeling for her. All in her little world making music and honing her craft. If she had to confess, there were days that she was obligated to create music for the sake of the class. Guilty to even pass it half-baked. Hence, she took fewer classes this semester to focus on doing well.</p><p> </p><p>“Ji! Everything’s set up. Sing whenever you’re ready.” Jeongyeon said from the other side.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo nodded, her fingers forming an odd shape against the fretboard for the first chord, strumming the strings. She easily transitioned from one chord to the next, eyes closed as her lips sang the words, tapping into those emotions. She was feeling it, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p> </p><p>When Jihyo played the last note, she paused for a little while before leaving the recording booth and seeing Jeongyeon’s reaction, who already played the record. Her hand was covering almost her entire chin, fingers spread throughout as if she was holding it, deep in thought while she bit a part of her lower lip. “How was it?” Jihyo had to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Based on your initial observations, you were right,” Jeongyeon replied, moving over the controls again. “Your voice is way too powerful for the tone you wanted to bring out. There were tendencies you go over the impact that I was looking for. No offense to your singing ability, of course—”</p><p> </p><p>“None taken,” Jihyo assured her. If this were her first-year self, she would’ve loathed herself for not meeting the standards. But being in this field, one of the things she learned was to be open to criticism to help improve her work in future creations. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon went on to give more of her comments. “Yeah, I think the best thing, for now, is to find someone who can fill in. Someone who could complement the vibes of the song. Mister Lee would still like this one because everything would be directed by you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You put so much faith in me,” The younger girl scoffed. “It’s not like this is going to be a worthy one for the professionals.”</p><p> </p><p>The producer calmly placed a hand on her shoulder, closing her eyes for the dramatics of it all. “For all the times I’ve spent working with artists, whether they’re new or a veteran, I assure you that this could potentially be a hit or be a part of an original soundtrack.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop hyping me up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have every right to do so,” Jeongyeon grinned, wrapping an arm around Jihyo’s shoulders. “Now, how about we have lunch? My treat. You did well today.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo’s eyes lit up. “I wouldn’t say no to free food.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now while we’re at it, I’ll try to look for people who can sing it for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“But the money—”</p><p> </p><p>“The money be damned.” Jeongyeon waved it off like it was nothing. “You’re my friend and I’ll make sure you’ll pass this final with flying colors. You could also ask your other friends if they are willing. I’ll handle the rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo feels uneasy with how invested her friend is with all of it. “Jeong…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hush, my sweet summer child.” The older girl cooed as they left her condo unit. “Now come on, I’m getting hungry. Do you want some chicken? Or barbeque? or both?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeong, I’m not that hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we'll eat at a barbeque then. To more choices to fulfill our desires!”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “If the evil Demon is a possibility, is there anything which is beyond doubt?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo took a deep breath. Perhaps she’s starting to regret taking an introduction to philosophy class. She had to admit that it was nice to have something that has no relation to music at all. To her, it helps her clear her mind. To have a restart, as she would like to say. </p><p> </p><p>However, she was getting stuck with the thought experiment. It’s an assignment given to her last meeting and the deadline would be the next meeting, which is tomorrow. She presented her arguments so far, but she felt like she’s going in circles at this point. It might confuse her professor more than she was.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to take a five-minute break, Jihyo opened her notebook and skimmed through the pages. Sometimes she would pause on a certain page, and reminisce the time she had written the words. Back when times were much simpler than it is now. </p><p> </p><p>Her phone played its ringtone, a tone that’s dedicated to a specific person, and she didn’t have to think twice of answering it. She swiped the arrow to the right, picking up the call. She pressed another button and it was followed with Jeongyeon’s obnoxious loud voice over the line.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Yo, wassup little Ji! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo fought the urge to roll her eyes. “You just know how to embarrass me whenever you’re on loudspeaker, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon snickered. “<em> That’s how my sixth sense works. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a reason why you called, oh mighty and powerful Yoo Jeongyeon?” She mocked, earning a laugh from the other line.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I just sent something to your email. Check it out. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“You could’ve just texted me to save you some time.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> You’re busy with school work. I know you wouldn’t notice the text right away. Now get to your laptop and see the email. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, sheesh. Just stay on the line while I take a look at it.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Yes ma’am </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo went back to her study desk and opened her laptop. She quickly filled out the security details to get to her email and saw Jeongyeon’s recent message, with the subject titled ‘<em> Jihyo’s salvation </em>’. She scoffed at the ridiculous (yet funny) name before she opened to check the contents. The email had a recording file attached to it. She clicked it and the next thing she knew she was blown away with what she heard.</p><p> </p><p>It was a girl’s voice. Whoever this is, she chose to sing a part of the verse of her piece and played it along with the guitar. It was a different version of how Jihyo would play it. The strings were plucked wonderfully, creating a blend that she hadn’t thought of before and it was accompanied with a percussion slap against the strings and sometimes, a wrist thump against the body of the guitar. In Jihyo’s personal opinion, it’s a sign that a person has been playing the instrument for a long, long time. They know how to work around the instrument. It was simple yet enough to catch her attention. Most importantly, the voice matches the vibe of the song. It was much softer, gentle even. It speaks to her soul. She fell in love with it already.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Ji, you’re still there? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>The on-going call snapped her out of her thoughts. She picked up her phone again. “How much does she want to be paid weekly?”</p><p> </p><p>A chuckle. “<em> She’s not in it for the money </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is she? I need to contact her so I could set up a date for the recording.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> You think I’d give you the name? You have to find out who. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo pulled the phone away from her, staring at the caller ID with a mix of shock and disappointment. “What did you just say?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Don’t make me repeat myself twice, Park, </em> ” Jeongyeon said, the giddiness in her voice was way too obvious and Jihyo didn’t like it. “ <em> I’ll send another one and that’ll be it for tonight. Happy hunting! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Wai—”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon ended the call, much to Jihyo’s annoyance. Still, she checked the succeeding email from her friend and played the new file. The girl continued to sing the verse. There was a hint of yearning in every lyric she sang, and Jihyo couldn’t believe her ears. This girl effortlessly captured an emotion she wanted to bring out in the song. It was perfect. She has to find out who sent the recording to Jeongyeon. </p><p> </p><p>She played it again. When she listened carefully, she couldn’t help but think that the voice is somewhat familiar, like she heard it before. Maybe in her dreams, in the classroom, in a coffee shop, or during a conversation that she could barely remember. </p><p> </p><p>Jihyo realized she had to find this girl within seven weeks, otherwise, she’ll be forced to take the subject next term. There’s no way in hell she’s going to delay her graduation just because Jeongyeon was playing with her. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Jihyo did was to look through Jeongyeon's Facebook friends list. One could only imagine the groan she let out when the list was hidden from her. Jeongyeon must've thought right away that she'll stalk her profile and start her search there. She also explored through the video album, but none of them gave an obvious hint or a possible clue that leads her to the mystery girl. </p><p> </p><p>The following days weren't easy for her. All that she thought about was to identify the owner of the voice. She spent the last three days comparing the voices of her female classmates to see if they match that was in the recording. Unfortunately, none came close just yet. </p><p> </p><p>She played the two recordings over and over, analyzing the habits and mannerisms that might come up when the mystery girl sings. It sounds creepy, but Jihyo needed to be specific. If she's going to pass this term, she has to go all the way. So far, she noticed there was a certain part of the verse that the mystery girl would hold a note and make an echo with it before she moved on to the next line along with the guitar technique to enhance the quality of the song. That part was only for a second and it was still pleasing to hear. </p><p> </p><p>During one afternoon, Jeongyeon sent another recording through email, and along with it was a message from her:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Okay, I didn't mean to make your life harder because I forgot to give you a hint lol. Here's hint number one: she's pretty, around average height, and she's cute. Good luck! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah right. When you're the smaller friend, everyone else would be tall in your eyes.” Jihyo grumbled, wanting to strangle Jeongyeon more than ever. But she decided to let go of it for now and play the new attachment. </p><p> </p><p>This time, the girl wasn't playing her guitar and just sang another part of the verse only using her voice. A feeling of calm coursed through Jihyo, letting the sweet melody fill her thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>She hoped for patience to come, because she feels like she’s about to lose it.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Thanks to Jeongyeon's annoying ass, Jihyo became wary of the people she interacted with. When the opportunity arises, she would try to at least hear bits and pieces of how they speak or sing, if she’s lucky enough. None of them was a match to the recording, much to her disappointment. </p><p> </p><p>It’s starting to get to her nerves. She had to pester Jeongyeon for more details.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I need more info. You can’t just do this to me &gt;:(</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo can just imagine her friend howling with laughter at this point. After her finals, she will set up the murder of Yoo Jeongyeon then hide all pieces of evidence and pretend to cry like the good friend she was. Well, that may go overboard, though it’s plausible.</p><p> </p><p>Three dots appeared on her screen, meaning Jeongyeon is sending in her reply. A moment later, she did.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Check your email again :D </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Step one of the murder: hit Jeongyeon in the head when she least expects it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>You have to tell me more than just ‘check your email again’.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>An instant response. <em> I told you, check it again </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Step two of the murder: clean the murder weapon then burn it. Hide the body. Fly away to Mexico and change your name to Isabella González and that you work at a family restaurant that’s been running for five decades already. The rest of the plan will be elaborated later on.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Jihyo opened the email app on her phone and saw a new attachment from Jeongyeon. She instantly played the recording and there was an eerie silence for a few seconds before the voice started to hum along to the song while hearing the strings of the guitar being played. There wasn’t much of the singing. The girl was probably enjoying the music itself, making adlibs in between. </p><p> </p><p>Is it possible that one could love the voice more than they thought? Jihyo probably has the answer to that.</p><p> </p><p>She sent another text to her friend. <b> <em>Have I ever told you that I hate you?</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon sent a voice message. “<em> I’m lazy to type but I know that you love me. Happy hunting Ji!” </em></p><p> </p><p>The music major sighed as she laid her eyes on the recording that was saved in her phone. Step three of the murder: pretend that Yoo Jeongyeon doesn’t exist to avoid bloodshed.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Days later, Jeongyeon sent another email with a brand new recording attached. Jihyo closed her eyes and blew her cheeks. She had enough of her games. If she can’t make Jeongyeon drop the name of the mystery girl, she might as well hold auditions to find someone suitable for her piece.</p><p> </p><p>With a few words and an eye catching monetary offer, she posted the open auditions on all of her social media. She shared the original post in Facebook groups she’s a part of and asked favor from her friends to spread the word. Half an hour later, she received over fifteen messages from people who were interested. Of course, she had to screen them in order to avoid bogus claims. </p><p> </p><p>Her phone lit up, with Jeongyeon’s text appearing from her notifications. <em> Ji, you didn’t have to shell out money for this. I told you that I’ll take care of the rest. </em></p><p> </p><p>Jihyo clenched her jaw. Emotions high, she responded. <b> <em>I’m thankful that you’re helping me, but if you’re going to fool around, I have to take care of things on my own and not waste my time.</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>She closed the girl’s chatbox and diverted her attention to the people who inquired regarding her post. It’s going to be a long day ahead.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>If Jihyo had the opportunity to flip a table, she would do it in a heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>She started the auditions a day ago and the time slots were based on her free time. With her only class cancelling at the last minute today, she informed those who were interested that she’ll be in one of the recording booths near the school, waiting for them to show up. She did brief them of what will happen and how the whole thing will go. Volunteers followed her instructions and sang the piece to the best of their ability, but nothing came close to how the mystery girl would do it.</p><p> </p><p>After the last one did the recording, Jihyo thanked her for her time. She played the recording again. She sighed, rubbing her neck. She wasn’t the one she was looking for either. Deciding to call it a day, Jihyo packed up her things and went back to her room, threw her disposable contact lenses in the trash and took a warm shower, letting herself drown in her own thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“How am I going to pass at this rate?” Jihyo groaned, hitting the tiled walls of the shower room with her closed fist.</p><p> </p><p>If there was a timeline, Jihyo has three more semesters to finish her degree. She hoped to land on a good internship program next year because that will make or break the start of her future career. When the Big Three companies partnered with the university for easier scouting of potential employees, she purposely delayed her graduation to take the opportunity. </p><p> </p><p>“Be strong, Ji,” She assured herself. “It’s just a couple of months left. Yeah, you can do this.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo lightly hit her cheeks with her hands, took a deep breath, and finished her shower. She blindly reached for the light switch, blinking rapidly when the light reached her eyes—one of the things she didn’t like because of her blindness. She fumbled through her fresh pair of clothes, occasionally losing her footing for a second or two and cursed herself for being clumsy. </p><p> </p><p>When Jihyo finally got over that struggle, the next thing she did was to head towards her study desk, checking a compartment where she would place her disposable contact lenses. She would always buy around three to four pairs at the start of the term, with one lasting up to two months. That way, she could plan how to save for the next pair instead of attempting to starve herself or adopt an unhealthy diet for the time being. </p><p> </p><p>She lifted the lid of the compartment only to find out she disposed of the last pair she has. She must’ve forgotten to buy an extra pair until the end of the year. She checked her wallet. She only has twenty thousand won left for the week, and therefore, can’t afford a single pair. Jihyo gritted her teeth while she rummaged through her desk in search of her old eyeglasses. When she found them though, one of the temples was broken. </p><p> </p><p>“Right,” She said as she held the item. “I broke these a month ago because I slipped on the way back here.”</p><p> </p><p>Weaving her fingers through her hair, she tugged on a fistful of her hair and let out a scream to release the pent up anger. “Fuck. Okay, calm down Ji. The optical store is a few blocks away from here. You have spare change to fix your glasses.” She told herself after she calmed down. </p><p> </p><p>Jihyo wore the hoodie that was laying on her bed, shakily shoved her keys into her pocket, then grabbed her pocket umbrella and the case that has her glasses in it. She counted the bills she has and did the quick math, adding an extra amount in her wallet before she left the room. As if the heavens were watching her, the rain started to pour down heavily. </p><p> </p><p>“So much for having a good day,” Jihyo mumbled as she opened her umbrella, bracing the wind and droplets of rainwater whipping past her face. </p><p> </p><p>Pedestrians were going through the same thing as her, most of their heads ducked down and trying to find temporary shelter at the buildings nearby. She can still tell that they’re actual people even though all that she could see were blurry outlines of them. Not that she worries about that though.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo continued walking down the road, being cautious in every step to avoid rainwater soaking the inside of her shoes. She took a turn and accidentally hit someone with her umbrella. Whoever that is, they slipped and got soaked on the flooding concrete floor. </p><p> </p><p>As if her day couldn’t get any worse. “Shit!” She said under her breath while helping the person up. “I’m really, really sorry. I couldn’t see anything because my glasses broke and I’m on my way to the optical store to fix it.” </p><p> </p><p>She patted the soaked parts of the person’s clothes, despite the lame attempt to do so. “I think I ruined your clothes, God, I’m really sorry for not being so careful—”</p><p> </p><p>The person laughed. <em> Ah, it’s a girl </em>. “It’s okay, these can be laundered over the weekend.” She said. The voice sounded oddly familiar, but Jihyo couldn’t point out where she heard it. “And I’d like to accompany you to the store too. I couldn’t let you hurt yourself when you don’t have your glasses.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve burdened you already,” Jihyo said, still can’t make out the person she’s talking to.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, don’t worry.” The girl said. “Let me hold the umbrella for you then hold onto my arm so you wouldn’t slip.”</p><p> </p><p>With the rain pouring harder, Jihyo had to think fast. They took shelter at a bus stop nearby to prevent soaking themselves even further. A stranger offered to take her to the optical store and she didn’t want to leave her in that station since she ruined her clothes already. “I’m sorry you have to put up to my blind ass for a while,” She said as she linked her arm with the girl. “Is there any way I could repay you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo heard her emit a chuckle. “No need for that. Let’s go?”</p><p> </p><p>It became more familiar to her. Her heart picked up a faster pace. “Wait...are you- um- the girl…? Are you friends with Jeongyeon?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl hummed, tightening her hold over Jihyo’s linked arm, as if she wouldn’t want to get her lost. “Yeah. I’m friends with Jeongyeon. She's been my friend since high school.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo swallowed. <em> Am I doing the right thing? </em>“This might sound weird but...Jeongyeon sent me a few voice recordings to help me for my final, and I never got to know who it was because she never revealed who. So uh, what I’m trying to say is...are you the girl? In those memos? You sound like her, actually. With how you speak and how your tone changes at the end of your sentences.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence followed. Jihyo’s heart constricted, she didn’t know how to take those words back. She was getting desperate and had the gall to ask a stranger if she was the one whom she looked for days. The girl exhaled softly. “Yeah. I am her. Sorry for putting you through that wild goose chase.”</p><p> </p><p>They slowly walked forward, huddled under the small canopy of the umbrella, bracing themselves from the rain ahead. It took awhile for Jihyo to speak. “I...well...Thank you for your candor, I guess…”<br/><br/></p><p>“You don’t seem that surprised at all,” The girl noted. </p><p> </p><p>“Bad day,” Jihyo replied, tucking closer to her. It was weird enough that she found the mystery girl in an unexpected situation like this, all in her shameful state. “Sorry about that. But I promise that on a regular day, you would see me willing to break my spine just to do a backflip. I am <em> that </em> thrilled to have found you, at last. But if I could, I’ll strangle you and Jeongyeon for doing this to me.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl seemed like she was about to laugh at the exaggeration, but she cleared her throat excessively. Jihyo couldn’t exactly tell why though. “I imagine you doing it as such.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t even see your face properly. I would’ve liked to put a face to that lovely voice of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl laughed bashfully. “Maybe I’ll reveal myself to you after we get your glasses fixed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe?” Jihyo felt the girl pushing her to the left, which meant they’ll take a left turn. Based on Jihyo’s memory, they’re near the store. </p><p> </p><p>“I wanted this ‘meeting each other’ sort of thing to be proper. It’s the least I could do for putting you through so much trouble.” The girl’s voice became more quiet, more hesitant to speak. “Jeongyeon told me you weren’t happy with the last email she sent to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, her.”</p><p> </p><p>“She feels bad for pushing you on the edge.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mh.”</p><p> </p><p>“So it became my responsibility to try and reach out to you. But I guess fate has its way and led us both here in the middle of the rain, sharing an umbrella and almost a few steps away from the optical store. Pretty charming, no?”</p><p> </p><p>There was this sense of warmth hidden in those words. Jihyo liked how this girl formed her sentences. Simple, sweet, and comfortable. If she were being honest, she’d like to keep the mystery for a while. Maybe their first meeting would be much better than this. What she also noticed was the soft, warm feel of the mystery girl’s cotton hoodie. Must be a reflection of the wearer.</p><p> </p><p>“And we have arrived at our destination, ma’am. Would you like an escort inside the store?” The girl mimicked an airline announcer, earning a giggle from Jihyo.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please.” Jihyo said, going along with the act.</p><p> </p><p>“Please follow my lead and be careful not to trip on the way.” </p><p> </p><p>The girl led her to the receptionist and Jihyo showed her the broken eyeglasses, explaining in detail what she needed to do about it. The guy told her to wait for a while to get it checked. While waiting, Jihyo noticed that the description Jeongyeon gave in one of the emails about the mystery girl. She would definitely be a few inches taller than her. Her hair's short, dark colored. The grey hoodie made her look smaller in it, but Jihyo's pretty sure it suited her well, despite not seeing anything aside from the blurry outline of her and the color of her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>She was also talking to the other receptionist, and it didn't take long for Jihyo to note how her voice was soft and slightly hoarse. Then again, the speaking and singing voice can be two different versions that make up the person. But it'll definitely give her a hint when they formally meet each other next time.</p><p> </p><p>“Park Jihyo?” The guy receptionist called.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that's me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Our optician said it would be better if you also change the lens of your glasses. It got damaged pretty badly when you slipped.” He said, and Jihyo can tell how bad he felt when he relayed the message to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Jihyo cleared her throat, ignoring the panic rising in her chest. “Um...how much for the contact lenses then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ten thousand won for a pair, would you like to get a free eye check to get a more accurate prescription?” </p><p> </p><p>The music major looked at her wallet, which only has seven thousand in it. Even if she got her glasses repaired, she wouldn't get to see much because the lenses were damaged too. Jihyo closed her eyes and sighed, not knowing what to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey stranger, you got what you need?” The girl asked, her voice cracking a little. </p><p> </p><p>Jihyo feigned a smile. “I'm out of money to buy at least a pair of contact lenses. Guess I'll be like this for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about your classes?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll just record what the prof will discuss.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re being ridiculous.” The girl said, then she talked to the receptionist. “Sir, how much for a pair of contact lenses?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ten thousand won, and you could get a free eye check for it too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” The girl handed over a single bill to the guy. “Can't let this lady be blind for the rest of the term.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…” Jihyo said weakly. “You know you didn't have to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, it's fine. You can pay me every now and then if that's what you're worried about.”</p><p> </p><p>“But how am I going to know it's you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn't I tell you I'll reveal myself? Come on, get your eyes checked.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo relented and let the receptionist guide her to the eye testing equipment the store has. The store's optometrist checked her eyesight for a few minutes and heard the pen writing against the paper, probably writing the details of the condition of her eyes. She heard the optometrist telling her to wait while they get the prescribed lenses.  </p><p> </p><p>“You didn't have to do that.” Jihyo insisted when she approached the mystery girl again. </p><p> </p><p>“Take it as a little token from me,” The girl said, tucking her hands into the pockets of her hoodie. “I put you to all of that trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still…”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Park,” The receptionist called. “I apologize for the convenience but the lenses for your prescription were out of stock, but we will receive fresh ones tomorrow morning, before opening hours.”</p><p> </p><p>The mystery girl clicked her tongue. “And here I thought you get to meet me formally.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo only internalized her frustrations. “It’s okay.” She said. “I’m pretty sure I’ll get to see you around campus.”</p><p> </p><p>She then approached the receptionist and placed her details. But she even felt bad when the mystery girl paid first for the delivery fee before she could even pull out the bills in her wallet. </p><p> </p><p>“Pay me when we get to formally meet each other.” She said. </p><p> </p><p>“How am I going to know it’s really you?”</p><p> </p><p>A soft, breathy laugh. “You’ll see, Jihyo.”</p><p> </p><p>It was official. Jihyo’s back on her hunt in search of the mystery girl.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was an ordinary Wednesday morning for Jihyo. She grabbed a cup of coffee from the nearest 7-eleven store, bought ready-made kimbap, and briskly walked on her way to her first class. She got into the first building, slowing her pace when she got near the classroom. A few people were already in their preferred seats by the time she arrived, and thankfully, no freshman took her spot—third to the last row on her left, far away from the aisle. She placed her things under the chair and took out her kimbap, removing the plastic wrapper and ready to take a bite when she heard someone singing behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Pain is just a consequence of love. I’m saying sorry for the sake of us, </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Jihyo can feel the blood rushing through her veins. It didn’t help calm her heart down when the caffeine is also infused in her system. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Mina?” She said, meeting the girl’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Myoui Mina. One of her first friends since she entered college and a dance major. Jihyo remembered watching one of her recitals months ago, and as stated by some critics in their school paper, she’s one of the best dancers in her batch. “Oh, Jihyo. I didn’t know you were already here.” The girl removed her earphones and placed it into her bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a few minutes ago,” Jihyo told her. “You were singing a while ago?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I was in the mood for some Ariana Grande lately,” Mina replied, shyly playing with the ends of her short hair. “What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo smiled. “Nothing. Just...are you available after your last class?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina raised a brow curiously. “I don’t have rehearsals later for the next recital, but your proposal is suspicious. Is there something that I should know?”</p><p> </p><p>The music major playfully pouts at her. “I just missed hanging out with you. Is that bad?” </p><p> </p><p>Small laughter. “Alright, if you say so. I’ll text you when I’m done, deal?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo grinned. “Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>In the back of her mind, she hoped Mina would be the one who would save her grades.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey Jihyo, would it be okay to meet at midnight? There’s this dining place that opens at that time and it’s been a while since I visited. It’ll be totally fine if ever you prefer something better. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a lengthy text coming from Mina, an hour after her last class for the day had ended. Jihyo had nothing else to do since she finished all of her schoolwork that’s due this week. And besides, what could go wrong with having dinner at midnight?</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo quickly replied as she got out of the library after she returned the book she borrowed. <b> <em>Sneaking out of curfew, huh? That’s unlikely of you to do that.</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>She could just imagine the twist on Mina’s face when she saw text. <em> Oh trust me, you’ll love this. Meet me by the train station, five minutes before twelve. See you Jihyoling! </em></p><p> </p><p>“Guess I have seven hours to wait.” Jihyo mumbled as she looked at her wrist watch, going to the nearest coffee shop to kill some time.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo wasn’t a stranger to the night side of the city. On one occasion, she used to stay up until three o’clock while memorizing a piano piece for a practical exam in one subject. Another one would be pulling an all-nighter for a History exam because her professor did nothing but to share his life stories instead of discussing the actual topic that was in the syllabus. She would also watch late night gigs in bars near the place she resided, with the landlady not caring much of the students going back to the building in the middle of the night.</p><p> </p><p>The warm, orange glow of the streetlamps gave Jihyo the strangest kind of comfort. Despite the clock reading at eleven-fifty five in her watch, there were still cars in the streets, their engines roaring as they passed. For an Asian city that never sleeps, it amazed Jihyo how Seoul was still beautiful during the night. The night lights danced as the bass hit deeper when Jihyo walked near the station. She guessed there was a club nearby.</p><p> </p><p>The digital clock by the exit point of the train station changed from 11:55 to 11:56. As if on cue, Mina appeared wearing “more” casual clothes than she wore on a daily basis in university. Tattered jeans, oversized hoodie, and a pair of sneakers. She also wore a black baseball cap for some reason. Jihyo didn't mind though.</p><p> </p><p>“Late by a minute,” Mina declared, making Jihyo smile. “I was looking through an online store that sells games for the Switch. They released new ones earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gamer Mina back in the house,” Jihyo teased. “And here I thought you're going to ditch me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me, ditching you? Never.” Mina grinned, placing her hands at the back. “Let's go? The place is just nearby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never really took you for a night owl, Minari.” Jihyo said, the nickname rolling off her tongue with ease. </p><p> </p><p>The other girl lifted her shoulder in a half shrug, matching it with an amused expression. “What can I say? I'm full of surprises.”</p><p> </p><p>They fell into comfortable silence, walking side by side as they tucked themselves to their jackets in this cold weather. Most of the time though, Mina led the way. Upon reaching a certain part of the street, they took a turn to the narrow alley and walked further but with caution. </p><p> </p><p>Mina stopped and looked at her right, her expression softened when she recognized the place. “Here we are,” She announced. </p><p> </p><p>Jihyo took a closer look at the signage that was put up. <em> Midnight Diner </em>. “How did you know the place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stumbled upon it after that bad rehearsal I had. It became my source of comfort ever since.” Mina answered as they entered the small diner.</p><p> </p><p>The diner itself isn't alluring. At least in Jihyo's eyes. It only consisted of twelve seats in the center, styled in an open kitchen design so the customers could see and anticipate what the chef was cooking. There were condiments readily available for every two seats and a chopsticks holder as well. But somehow, the place felt homey. Jihyo immediately settled in.</p><p> </p><p>“Not surprising we're the first ones to arrive.” Mina commented as they took a seat at one end of the counter. </p><p> </p><p>“Do a lot of people come here often?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, on some days it does. But on a day like this, only a few come here.” </p><p> </p><p>The chef appeared and greeted Mina in Japanese. Out of courtesy, Jihyo did her best to do the same despite her broken Japanese. She let the two converse even though she understood little of the language. The chef returned to the kitchen and started to cook while Mina faced Jihyo again.</p><p> </p><p>“I told him to make his specialty tonight,” Mina said. “It’s one of the best sellers in this diner, even though his menu is limited.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo hummed. “This place is actually nice. I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I consider this as my little space when I needed to be alone with my thoughts. I’m always here when it’s exams week.” The other girl shared. “Besides, while you’re pulling an all-nighter, you learn a lot from the other regulars.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?” Jihyo watched two new customers coming in from the entrance. Both probably came from office work considering the suits they wore. They were conversing with one another when they saw Mina and raised a hand in greeting. The dancer returned the gesture. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, advice on life.” Mina replied, flashing her gummy smile. “They share their stories too. This diner is literally a no-judgement space for everyone who needs it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Try me. I’m all ears to listen.” Jihyo said, her lips slowly curling up.  </p><p> </p><p>“You might get bored.”</p><p> </p><p>“I drank coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>“A cup of coffee still made you sleepy, Park. Try a better excuse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Listening to you would be better than me scrolling through TikTok though.”</p><p> </p><p>The dance major pinched the bridge of her nose. “God, you’ve joined the craze.”</p><p> </p><p>“They have cute cat videos!” Jihyo exclaimed as she pulled out her phone from her pocket, showing Mina a cute one that was on her liked videos page. “Look at this one, it’s Whiskey trying to get the cheese from his owner Sophie!”</p><p> </p><p>Mina looked at Jihyo, ready to give her condolences. Like she was a soldier who had succumbed to the ills of war. “Is Jeongyeon-unnie rubbing off her nerd vibe on you?” Right, those two have known each other since college, like how her friendship started with the producer-in-the-making.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse you, but we have cool nerd vibes.” Jihyo argued, showing another video to Mina. “This time it’s a cooking video. Look at it!”</p><p> </p><p>Mina did look at it briefly. A small smile tugged her lips. “I suppose it looks cool.”</p><p> </p><p>“You suppose?” Jihyo let out a gasp, pretending she was offended with the comment. “What do you mean ‘you suppose’?”</p><p> </p><p>“Still not living to the hype.” Mina deadpanned. </p><p> </p><p>Jihyo’s shoulders slumped the moment she heard the words. “Guess I’ll just enjoy it on my own. You’re no fun.” She mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>The dancer chuckled, bumping her friend’s shoulder with her own. “Stop whining, you big baby. You made it seem like it’s the end of the world.” </p><p> </p><p>“But I like TikTok…”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm.” Mina nodded as she poured Jihyo’s teacup with brewed house tea. </p><p> </p><p>“And you don’t”</p><p> </p><p>“Correct.”</p><p> </p><p>“But...why?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina pursed her lips, observing Jihyo at a closer distance. With their faces a few inches apart, Jihyo could feel the intensity of Mina’s gaze on her. “You know how I am when I get addicted to things,” She murmured. “I lose focus.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo swallowed. “R-Right…” She trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>Their little bubble popped when the chef arrived with their main dish—oyakodon and miso soup, fresh from the pot. It came along with other side dishes for them to enjoy. Jihyo silently thanked the timing of it all, otherwise Mina would’ve cornered her on the spot. The silence between them stayed for a while as they ate their food, with the chatter of the other customers clearly heard but they never pried on their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo had to admit though, that rice bowl was delicious. Better than most restaurants.</p><p> </p><p>“There was a time when I was here, I was contemplating if I should continue my pre-med program or shift out,” Mina said after that long silence. It was quiet enough for Jihyo to hear but not loud for others. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you were on the verge of breaking down at the time,” Jihyo recalled the exact moment she held Mina in her arms, exhausted from the midterm exams. </p><p> </p><p>Mina nodded. “Being in the arts wouldn’t make an Asian family happy. Especially when your dad is the director of a hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all good. Dad and I had a long talk when we were alone. He let me do what I want, eventually.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo kindly requested the chef for more miso soup. She then turned to Mina. “So what made you shift out?”</p><p> </p><p>“There was a woman, around her forties, she came from a tiresome rehearsal at the Seoul Arts Center.” Mina said, her lips twisted into a faint smile. “I was reviewing for my Bio lab practical exam and hastily eating away my bowl of katsudon. The woman requested the chef to have the same thing. Out of the blue, she told me it was going to be her big break in that stage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is she a ballerina?” Jihyo asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Mina answered quietly. “She was just telling her life story. How she was shunned by her family who were into business, how she struggled to pay for her fees in an arts school, how little money she earned from the few performances she had…”</p><p> </p><p>Mina cleared her throat, covering up the emotional strain in her voice. “But despite everything, she held on because she loved being on stage. She can never let go of dancing even when the world tells her to stop. That talk gave me the push to speak up to my dad about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Mina talk, Jihyo remembered the fights she had with her parents the day she got accepted into university under the Music program. It was true that most Asian families shun their kids who pursue “low income” careers, as they would like to put it. Some succeeded in convincing them otherwise, some didn’t and pushed their dreams at the back of their mind. It wasn’t a pretty picture to think about.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you took that leap of faith,” Jihyo said gently, reaching out to her hand and squeezed it tightly. “Look, now you’re stuck in the same department as me.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina playfully pushed away the other girl. “You just ruined the mood, Jihyoling.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was trying to lighten things up!” Jihyo defended, a hearty laugh leaving her lips. </p><p> </p><p>The dancer shook her head in amusement. “Come on, you big goof. Let’s finish our food and walk around the city for a little while.”</p><p> </p><p>“How much do I owe you?” Jihyo asked as she reached out for her wallet.</p><p> </p><p>Mina deliberately stopped her hands from getting her bag. She gave her a knowing look. “You won’t pay Ji. This one’s on me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“A thank you, for keeping me company. I always appreciate your presence.”</p><p> </p><p>An hour and a half passed by since they arrived at the diner. Their conversations easily shift from light, pleasant moments to deep, philosophical ones, political even. Spending time with Mina could take the top spot of Jihyo’s daily favorite things to do, if there was a list for it. </p><p> </p><p>And here they are walking side by side around the streets of Seoul in the middle of the night, with the occasional rumbling of the engine of cars in the main road. </p><p> </p><p>Subconsciously, their hands found their way to each other and laced their fingers effortlessly, without even looking at each other. Jihyo always loved the warmth coming from Mina’s soft hands, like a cup of coffee she would brew on a Saturday morning. She caressed the base of her thumb with her own, pulling her closer to her. In this quiet time, Jihyo can feel the similarity of the vibe of Mina and the girl in the recording. Both were soft spoken and there was that little laugh that tickled something beneath her ribs. It was gentle, like a baby’s touch. She couldn’t get enough of how thrilling it would be if Mina were <em> the </em>girl. </p><p> </p><p>Mina first broke the peace between them. “I know we haven’t smoothed things out before but would it be selfish of me to keep you for a little while?” </p><p> </p><p>Jihyo knew what she meant. “I will always give you the opportunity to be selfish if it’s me. You know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina hummed, content with the answer. They were nearing the bus station. With the trains ending their hours at midnight, it wasn’t a great idea to walk from their current place back to their housing centers. Coincidentally, they were living under the same roof. By the time they arrived at the stop, there wasn’t a bus in sight, so they hailed a taxi. Jihyo insisted on paying for the ride, which Mina gave in and enjoyed their moment of peace, sitting next to each other. </p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the housing center at around two-thirty, greeting the guard doing his night shift. They still held their hands as they climbed the flight of stairs, relishing each other’s presence. When they stopped at Mina’s room, they stayed there for a while.   </p><p> </p><p>Neither said a word nor they plan to shatter that silence. Both of them knew it was something to take in and leave a part of them with the other. Then Mina leaned forward.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo’s breath hitched, feeling Mina’s lips pressed on her cheek. She let it linger for a moment, before she pulled away slightly. A whisper followed. “<em>Bonne nuit, Jihyoling.</em> <em>Fais de beaux rêves</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Without breaking eye contact, Mina entered her room and left a stunned Jihyo standing there. </p><p> </p><p>She then exhaled, dragging her feet towards her room which was a few doors away. Plopping into her bed, her eyes looked over the decade-old ceiling. She prayed for a sign, any sign at all, even if she knew she rarely believed in deities.</p><p> </p><p>If this was Jeongyeon’s way of making them rekindle their old flame, then so be it.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo sat comfortably in her seat for her second class—Renaissance and Baroque Music Literature— and while waiting for the professor, she played the recording once again. She's always elated that this voice and Mina's were way too similar to one another. With over six weeks before her presentation, she decided it would be a good time to tell Mina about her final requirement. </p><p> </p><p>So she sent a text. <b> <em>Minari, are you free later? I have to tell you something. </em> </b></p><p> </p><p>A second later, Mina typed her answer. <em> For now, yeah, I'm still free. I'll let you know if something came up. See you! </em></p><p> </p><p>She placed her phone back into her jeans pocket, waiting for class to start. A girl appeared from her right, politely excusing herself to gain entry to the seat row Jihyo's in. She took the empty seat next to her and placed her notebook at the arm of the chair, earphones still plugged in her ears.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo was about to mind her own business to get rid of her awkwardness when she heard the girl singing along to a song she's unfamiliar with. But it was enough to grab her attention and unexpectedly caused an inner turmoil. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> With a resentful and sad heart, I hate you, the person who I strangely miss. So I just shed tears for a while. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>That alone was a slap to Jihyo's face. The girl's voice was oddly familiar, like it’s close to the voice in the recording, just like how she thought Mina was when she heard her sing. She had to regroup her thoughts. Out of habit, Jihyo chewed on her bottom lip and clenched her right fist as tight as she could. She was so invested with Mina being the girl when she failed to realize that two people can have similar voices with one another. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” The girl next to her helped her snap out of it. “You're Jihyo, right? Park Jihyo?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo pursed her lips, then she spoke. “Yeah, that's me.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl flashed a smile, revealing her bunny teeth to her. “I knew I'd seen you somewhere. I'm Im Nayeon.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Wait. </em>“Were you at Jeongyeon's party last year? When she threw a year-end party?” Jihyo asked. </p><p> </p><p>“You're cute for remembering me even though Jeong invited a crowd.” Nayeon mused, which made Jihyo be taken aback with her straightforwardness. “She was DJing the whole time and let everyone get drunk.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was the worst,” Jihyo recalled, feeling odd at the easiness of the conversation. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh definitely. I was forced to take care of my drunk friends after that.” Nayeon wrinkled her nose like she didn't want to relive the memories of that night.</p><p> </p><p><em> Cute. </em> Jihyo had to slap herself for it. She can’t just check out on a classmate she only talked to in the middle of the semester.</p><p> </p><p>“I got myself out there before the chaos ensued.” She chuckled, trying to diverge those thoughts. The morning after, she showed up and cursed at how Jeongyeon let everything become a mess. Still, she cleaned the condo unit while her friend contemplated in one corner for her life choices. </p><p> </p><p>“You were with your girlfriend that night, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo furrowed her brows. “Girlfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Myoui Mina? The ballerina?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” That was her initial response, but she recovered fast. “No, she's not my girlfriend. She's just...a close friend of mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Nayeon perked up but she quickly masked the reaction and cleared her throat. “I mean...really? You two are always together.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are always together. But we’re not dating. Not...really.” Jihyo said. She was unsure of what to feel about denying it for the first time. Unlike before, she would always give a vague answer. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh, and here I thought you're in a relationship.” The other girl said out loud, propping her elbow, and rested her chin on the palm of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's nothing.” Nayeon dismissed it with haste as the professor entered the room, setting up her PowerPoint presentation for today’s lecture. “Class is about to start, let's talk after?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo contemplated until her phone buzzed in her pocket. She fished it out to see Mina's text, a minute before her class would begin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jihyoling, the practice for our next recital was moved today, so I can't meet you after class. Sorry! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>It’s okay! Focus on your recitals first. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“We could if you're free.” She answered a moment later, putting back the phone in her pocket. </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon has this smile on her face that Jihyo couldn’t decipher. “I’d be free if you’re the one I get to talk to.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re weird.” Jihyo commented, shaking her head. </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon broke into laughter. “Am I? Well, people do say that often.” She then leaned closer, the mischievous glint in her eyes was enough to make Jihyo nervous. She retracted and faced the whiteboard. “But the offer still stands though. I’d like to have a lovely chat with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo bit her inner cheek. What has she gotten herself into?</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The thing is, they didn’t get the chance to talk after their class. Nayeon had a report to finish for her major and left the room with a rushed apology. Not that Jihyo wouldn’t mind though. She proceeded with her classes like usual, however, meeting Mister Lee today was a painful reminder for her that she needed to work on the final requirement soon. </p><p> </p><p>Deciding to open Jeongyeon's last email despite their last conversation being two weeks ago, Jihyo played the recording that was attached to the email. The girl was singing the chorus this time around, and there was this little tug Jihyo felt in her heart. It’s as if the girl specifically sang this part to her and her only.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I love you like a fool, love you like a fool </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I like everything and anything you say </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m so thankful that you brighten up </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Even the darkest parts of my heart </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This form of fondness was foreign to her. It was different, but a good kind of different. Sweet, mellow, and warm. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I like it, baby, I like it, baby </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Won't you stay by my side for a while? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Cause I love you, baby </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I hope you say, you love me too </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The way she said the last line of the chorus was more emotional than Jihyo had imagined. She was enamored to it already with the way she repeated that part. She was scared though. She hoped she wouldn’t put too many expectations on herself and the mystery girl who’s going to sing the piece. It snapped her back to reality when Nayeon sang earlier, it reminded her of the numerous possibilities that can happen in her search for the girl in the recording. </p><p> </p><p>Jihyo threaded a hand through her hair, massaging her scalp while she did so. She took her little notebook from her bag and skimmed through the pages until she landed on a blank one. Clicking her pen, she started to write a short paragraph at the left corner of the page.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> To the pleasantly beautiful voice </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You touch my heart like a ripple </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hope to see you soon </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hold me gently </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Make me swoon </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo finds herself talking to Nayeon before their class begins. It seems like the other girl stayed true to her word that she’ll talk to her after that exchange they had two days ago. Most of the time, it was small talk and Nayeon initiates most of the talking. There was a day she complained about how the requirements suddenly clashed with one another and she could barely take a break especially with a year left before her graduation. Jihyo sympathized, of course. But most of the time, she tried to divert her attention by showing the cute dog videos she randomly found in TikTok. Like Mina, Nayeon also questioned her fascination with the app, but it was pushed to the side when she kept scrolling through Jihyo’s phone and watched the videos together. </p><p> </p><p>In their fourth meeting, Jihyo saw Nayeon has the app already on her phone, silently watching a few videos. The laugh Nayeon accidentally lets out catches the attention of their other classmates but Jihyo finds it amusing, mocking her on the side for initially judging her use of TikTok.</p><p> </p><p>In their fifth meeting, they started following each other on their social media and the conversation continued there. Now and then, Nayeon would send a funny video in the middle of class, opting Jihyo to subtly shove her to the side and stop her from distracting her. It didn’t work. Instead, Nayeon sent more. Eventually, Jihyo gave in and watched the videos while on the lookout for the professor, hoping she wouldn’t confiscate her phone. Nayeon pumped her fist in victory and sent a message: <em> The lecture was getting boring anyway, might as well drag you to my adventures on the internet ;) </em></p><p> </p><p>Jihyo rolled her eyes and kept on watching the videos. Until the professor decided to do a surprise quiz, that is. She got a thirteen out of fifteen while Nayeon effortlessly had a perfect score.  </p><p> </p><p>In their sixth meeting, Nayeon asked Jihyo to have dinner with her, when the latter was about to tell Mina about the project so they could start on it as soon as possible. Torn between what to do, Jihyo couldn’t come up with an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re free, right?” Nayeon said. </p><p> </p><p>“Err…” Jihyo thought of Mina’s upcoming recital and how she's been busy again recently. They met earlier during lunch and the ballerina told her that she might not have the time to relax for a while, which meant to temporarily put the project on hold until Mina had free time.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m free. I don’t have assignments due this week,” She said. </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon beamed. “Great! Meet you by the stone benches outside of school at five o’clock? Near the stoplight?”</p><p> </p><p>“How am I going to know that you’re already there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Give me your phone.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo handed it over like she trusted the girl her whole life in spite of the fact they only knew each other for two weeks. Nayeon typed something in quick succession before she tossed back the phone like it was nothing. Thanks to her heaven-sent reflexes, Jihyo caught the phone and glared at the girl. </p><p> </p><p><em> Nayeon cutie </em>was saved in her contact book, with numerous heart emojis attached next to it. Jihyo sent her a text to give her number with ease.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey? All I got is a ‘Hey’?” Nayeon squinted to check if her eyes weren’t fooling her. </p><p> </p><p>Jihyo cracked a smile. This was nice. “I had to make sure this was your number and you’re not fooling me.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon looked at her in disbelief. “Since when did I have the vibe of fooling people?”</p><p> </p><p>“Since I learned you’re friends with Jeongyeon.”</p><p> </p><p>All Jihyo received was that hit at the back of her head, perfectly timed as their class was about to start. She couldn’t even say anything back as their professor began to talk about Antonio Vivaldi and his famous violin concerto piece, <em> Four Seasons </em>.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>By the time Jihyo arrived at the meeting place, Nayeon was already there, leaning by the post and looking through her phone. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re early,” Jihyo noted. How come Nayeon was unbothered with that choice of clothing in the middle of November? The people around her were tugging their coats closer to their bodies and then there was her wearing an orange long sleeved shirt and a cotton hooded jacket like it was nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon, without even glancing up, placed the phone back into her jeans pocket. Her eyes seemed like they were twinkling when she met her eyes. “By a minute and a half,” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“You calculated that?” </p><p> </p><p>“I just assumed.” Nayeon said nonchalantly. “Let’s go?”</p><p> </p><p>“And where are we going exactly?” Jihyo raised a brow.</p><p> </p><p>The other girl’s lips broke into a grin. “Where’s the fun when you know where you’re going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sayi—”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon grabbed Jihyo’s hand when the pedestrian light turned green and joined the group of people crossing the street. “Come on, trust me!”</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wait!” The sudden, forceful pull had Jihyo stumble over her steps as they kept on walking, with Nayeon up front. They weaved through the bustling crowd, all of them going in different directions as the skies changed from pinkish purple to dark blue. Jihyo tightened her hold on Nayeon’s hand. Just making sure she wouldn’t get lost. </p><p> </p><p>They managed to get out of that mess, walking comfortably along the pavement. Jihyo was behind Nayeon the whole time, eyeing the girl's movements while they went straight ahead. The scenery was getting familiar to her. Nayeon led her to a traditional food market near the school. </p><p> </p><p>“The famous food market?” Jihyo glanced at the huge sign at the entrance. “Do you eat here often?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eat here often?” Nayeon repeated like it was the first time she heard it. She gestured at the entrance of the market, showing it off proudly. “This right here, is my life. You’d better ready yourself, Park. You’re going to have the best dinner of your life.”</p><p> </p><p>The moment they entered the market, many of the stall owners greeted Nayeon. Even some of the regulars greeted her. In the midst of this sea of people, Jihyo was perplexed. Customers were everywhere, buying food left and right. It was hot and messy since the patrons would buy goods left and right but Nayeon didn’t seem to mind because she kept on moving forward. All while holding onto Jihyo’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>(Would Jihyo admit Nayeon’s rugged hands were comfortable and secure? Maybe not out loud.)</p><p> </p><p>They were passing through the wet food section, vendors calling them in to convince them to buy their products. It wasn’t that crowded for the most part. There were various seafood and meat cuts everywhere in that part of the market, and the smell altogether made Jihyo queasy than she thought. </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon must’ve felt her uneasiness. “We’ll be there in a minute. I’m sorry you have to withstand it for a while.” She said, squeezing her hand a little tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, I could handle it,” Jihyo assured, subtly swallowing the lump in her throat. “Where are we going anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see,” Nayeon teased. They reached the middle part of the market where the majority of the food stalls were located. There were mung bean pancakes, <em> tteokbokki </em> , fish cakes, instant ramen noodles, <em> bibimbap </em> , <em> sundae </em> (the sausage), and a whole lot more. Just the sight of it made Jihyo drool. A paradise in the middle of the city.</p><p> </p><p>“You like it already?” Nayeon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m going to love it here.” Jihyo said as she scanned the place. Customers were already taking a seat at some of the stalls, waiting and paying for their food.</p><p> </p><p>They came to a stop in front of a noodle stall where a cheerful woman in her middle ages served <em> kalguksu </em>to a family of three. The child was bouncing on her seat the moment the bowl was given to her. Her parents watched on and the owner encouraged them to enjoy the food. Jihyo noticed Nayeon stared a little longer before she put all of her attention to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to my favorite place on Earth,” Nayeon, with a childish grin on her face, dramatically pointed towards the stall. “We should sit down before anyone else would take our spot.”</p><p> </p><p>The owner noticed them right away and made a face when Nayeon wasn’t looking. “You’re earlier than usual.” The woman commented but Jihyo noticed she boiled the handmade noodles straight away and prepared two bowls in an empty space. </p><p> </p><p>“I brought a friend with me, Auntie.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman scowled but she didn’t say anything because she accommodated Jihyo more than Nayeon. “Would you like some dumplings on your noodles, dear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” Jihyo cleared her throat. “It’s my first time here…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes,” Auntie chuckled. She placed two small plates of kimchi in front of them and headed back to the stove to check the noodles in one pot while cooking the dumplings at the other. Soon, more customers were taking empty seats. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s peak hours already. Office people would go to this place before they go home.” Nayeon stated, facing Jihyo. “Interesting to look at it when each and every single person here in the market has their own stories, you know? Stories of success, comfort, defeat, anguish...that sort of thing.”</p><p> </p><p>A hum. “People are indeed complex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, definitely.” Nayeon observed the people that come and go, her eyes darting at the different scenarios everywhere. “You just have to choose the stories you’re willing to read. Just like how I am with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo frowned a little. “Are you always like this? Being straightforward?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, it depends on who I’m speaking to.” Nayeon said in between giggles. “It’s not that hard to talk to you. I don’t know if anyone told you that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the first.” Jihyo said. Come to think of it, Mina never said anything about her when she was her company.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon took a small piece of kimchi and ate it. “Glad to give compliments to a pretty girl like you. Expect more next time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Next time?”</p><p> </p><p>“If this is our first date, then there will be definitely a second.” Nayeon propped her right elbow and rested her chin on her closed palm, eyeing Jihyo. “Anything you’d like to share then, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Er, well, I like writing music, being with music...” Jihyo started, suddenly feeling lame about herself. “It’s why I decided to be a music major, though my parents were against it at first.”</p><p> </p><p>“How come?”</p><p> </p><p>The bowls were about to be served but Jihyo went on. “Oh, the usual. Saying I won’t make enough money to fend for myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Capitalism and how it corrupted the minds of the adults,” Nayeon simpered before she gently took the bowl from the owner. “How much do I owe you Auntie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Five thousand won. I’ll make an exception to your...<em> friend </em> because it’s her first time.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, I can pay for it.” Jihyo insisted as she took her wallet from her bag. She was about to hand over the money when the woman put her hands away, not accepting the bills.</p><p> </p><p>“Then Nayeon pays for both. I think that’s a fair deal.” Auntie declared.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon stuck out her bottom lip but still handed over the exact amount to her. “You’re always mean to me, Auntie.”</p><p> </p><p>“I raised you like you’re my own child, I think mean is an understatement.”</p><p> </p><p>It was amusing for Jihyo to witness the banter back and forth because the mood was pleasantly light. She could see how Nayeon would actually reflect the girl in the recording, as much as she hated to admit that the resemblance was much stronger compared to Mina. The way she talked, smiled, frowned, laughed…</p><p> </p><p>Still, the uneasiness of it all settled at Jihyo’s heart. She continued to convince herself there is enough time for her to find the owner of the voice, but she found herself getting stuck in a situation she never knew could happen.  </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“You looked like you won a million dollars,” Nayeon commented, scrunching her nose at the sight of Jihyo smiling widely ever since she got inside the classroom. Surprisingly though, she was first to arrive when Jihyo proved to be an early bird.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo rolled her eyes playfully at the girl sitting next to her. “Mind your business, Im.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can get involved in a pretty girl’s business.” Nayeon said with a teasing smile.</p><p> </p><p>After they had dinner together, Jihyo found herself slowly warming up to the other girl. Despite the attempts to blatantly flirt with her, she loved being with Nayeon. She noticed they have a lot in common. They loved karaoke; they did a spontaneous trip last weekend that ended up in Busan at midnight; stargazing by the campus rooftops (and hiding from school security); their usual dinner at the market.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this pretty girl’s business is off-limits.” Jihyo remarked. Two could play it this game.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon faked a gasp. “Why? Why am I not allowed to be in the pretty girl’s business?”</p><p> </p><p>“Top secret.” </p><p> </p><p>“And if I treat you to lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo thought about it for a moment, and then tucked her tongue in her cheek. “Still no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, tell me!” Nayeon whined, pouting like a child begging to buy some toys at the store.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo hated that she adored that look, but she refused to give in. “No. I told you, it’s top secret.”</p><p> </p><p>The other girl made a long face. “Top secret, shmop secret. You’re no fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can have fun if I want to.” Jihyo sniggered, biting her lower lip to prevent herself from laughing loudly. </p><p> </p><p>“Go away.” Nayeon picked up her phone and made an upward motion with her thumb over the screen. She’s ignoring her on purpose.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo’s lip curled upward. It was one of the things that she appreciated about Nayeon. She kept her on her feet, throwing remarks one after the other and things would escalate until one of them breaks off the facade. Jihyo looked forward to the expressions Nayeon does whenever she's happy or being teased. She liked how she's straightforward but never judgemental, and the way she sees the world was eccentric. One minute, she would wonder about the world, the inequality of society, and why it affected their lives today. Then in the next, she whines about not having enough change to buy a single cone of ice cream. </p><p> </p><p>“Jihyo, look! It's a bunny!” Nayeon said as she showed a video on Instagram, her smile revealing the bunny-like teeth she has. The attempt of ignoring Jihyo was long gone.</p><p> </p><p>“It is cute.” Jihyo said softly, her eyes subtly looking at Nayeon instead at the video. “I was messing with you earlier. Nothing special happened when I got here. I just think today will be a good day. I can feel it.” She shared.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon smiled. “Well, I’m happy for you then. You should cherish those moments.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will.”</p><p> </p><p>During the past few weeks she spent with her, Jihyo loved and feared the idea of being carefree because of her. Her heart unsettled as she also thought of the mystery girl and about Mina as well. They were the three people revolving around her life, and she had no clue what to deal with all of these emotions. </p><p> </p><p>With over three weeks left, Jihyo needed to set things straight as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>On the way to the train station to meet up with Jeongyeon and properly apologize for the whole thing, Jihyo tried to recall what happened weeks ago, and how she coincidentally bumped into the mystery girl just like that. Unexpected. A whirlwind of emotions coursed through her as she mindlessly tapped her transportation card at the machine, the lights turning green to make her way to the train.</p><p> </p><p><em> How did I manage to get myself caught in this mess? </em>It was the thought that crossed her mind as she patiently waited for the train to arrive. Throughout her whole search, it ended up with three people involved. She thought of her, Nayeon, and Mina. </p><p> </p><p>The voice that spoke through the speakers announced the arrival of the train, getting Jihyo's attention. When the vehicle arrived and opened its doors, the sound of feet scuffling towards the entrance were heard, along with murmurs coming from different conversations. As expected, it was crowded since there were passengers who came from their office work. She settled at holding one of the bars, using the little space she has to mull things over.</p><p> </p><p>She remembered how warm that girl was. After what happened at the optical store, they talked more on the way back to the station. They grabbed something to eat, and then parted ways because the mystery girl had to get off the train first, saying she needed to go somewhere else. She cannot fathom how she wanted to cherish every moment she spent with the mystery girl, even if she didn’t reveal her face. </p><p> </p><p>Staring at one space for too long, Jihyo realized that the girl next to her, with her back facing her, looked familiar. Based on what she remembered, the mystery girl was around a few inches taller than her. Then she examined the grey hoodie she was wearing. It was one size bigger than her frame, and this one does too.</p><p> </p><p>She felt her pulse quickened, checking off every little detail she picked up from her encounter with the mystery girl. <em> She had to be. </em> She convinced herself. Observing the hair, the short, dark colored style made Jihyo confirm her assumption about the mystery girl. </p><p> </p><p>The conductor announced the arrival to the station, and it was Jihyo’s cue to get off the train. The girl was about to leave the train too. She followed her trail closely until they both paid for their tickets using the card at the machine. They reached the entrance of the station and the girl turned sideways. </p><p> </p><p>Jihyo’s breath got caught in her throat. “M-Mina?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl turned around, her eyes smiling upon seeing Jihyo. “Oh, Jihyo! You’re here too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you doing anything right now?” Jihyo asked out of the blue.</p><p> </p><p>The dancer checked her phone, possibly for her plans this evening. “I’m about to head back to the housing center and put some dirty clothes in the laundry. Why’d you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo grabbed Mina’s elbow, her fingers wrapped around the soft fabric of her hoodie. It reminded her of the jacket she held onto a few days ago. “Jeong and I are about to have dinner together, wanna come?”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon contemplated whether or not she would tell Jihyo the truth. Their last conversation took a drastic turn, and she realized she had to come clean with her friend. She felt bad for stressing her out for more than a month. Plus, the fact that the audition didn’t go well made her even more guilty.</p><p> </p><p>Then Jihyo entered the diner along with Mina. A hum voluntarily left Jeongyeon as she watched the two walk to the table she was in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey unnie, long time no see.” Mina greeted shyly the moment they arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“Same to you, Miss Ballerina.” Jeongyeon chuckled, gesturing for the two to take a seat in front of her. It was an odd addition to the dinner but she didn’t mind, she would still tell Jihyo the truth tonight. She caught Mina blushing slightly in the corner of her eye, though it seemed unlikely. Maybe it was just from the cold. She was probably seeing things.</p><p> </p><p>“I already ordered food, but if you have any additions, just tell me.” Jeongyeon said, handing out the menu to them. </p><p> </p><p>Like two peas in a pod, Jihyo and Mina moved in unison. The sight never failed to amuse Jeongyeon. While she knew they were friends first before she was with them, something between the two of them proved to be special. She has always seen it. The way they shared a look, how certain smiles were meant for the other, the subtle reach for the hands—</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts were cut off when the server arrived at the table with some of the food she ordered in advance. Jihyo and Mina gave their additional requests to the guy, and thanked him after he repeated the order. Another thing Jeongyeon noticed: they are the most polite people she ever met. While Jihyo was classified as being rowdy, Mina complemented it as the gentle one between the two. </p><p> </p><p>They did say opposites attract.</p><p> </p><p>They ate their food with bountiful stories to share in between. Jihyo, eventually apologized for going off on her, which she let it go. </p><p> </p><p>“It was my fault for pushing your buttons,” Jeongyeon admitted, taking another bite of her cheesy fry. </p><p> </p><p>Mina, quiet throughout that whole exchange, was perplexed. “Did you two have a fight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kind of,” Jihyo answered. “You’re involved in it, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon knitted her brows together, mouth slightly ajar. “Wait—”</p><p> </p><p>“How am I involved?” Mina asked, matching Jeongyeon's confused expression.</p><p> </p><p>The third year music major frowned. “I wrote a piece for my finals, and I needed someone to sing it for me as my voice was way too powerful for it. I showed it to Jeongyeon and she sent me a voice recording of a girl singing the piece.” She explained. “She kept on teasing me because I didn't know how to find this girl. Basically, the whole thing upset me and went off on Jeongyeon. Then coincidentally, after a really bad day, I found the girl in the memos when I went out to fix my glasses. By the corner near the housing center. She said so herself, that she was the one. You fit the description. Taller than me, have a soft grey hoodie, your gentle singing voice, the short hair—”</p><p> </p><p>“When did this happen?” </p><p> </p><p>“Around three weeks ago, when I met her.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina raised her brows. “Jihyo, I wasn’t around that area you were pertaining to.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo was taken aback with the response. “What do you mean? Your hair was short when we met in class that Wednesday, the day after I met the girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was a fresh cut from the parlor, before I went to class.” Mina pointed out. “You see, at rehearsals, I feel like I was carrying my head the whole time. Then I noticed my long hair slowed me down the moment I let it loose from the bun that we were required to wear. I did think it over whether I should go for a trim first, or just chop off a big chunk of it.” </p><p> </p><p>“But what about ballet? Won’t they police you for cutting your hair off?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon stifled a laugh. Pretty entertaining to see Jihyo making a big deal out of a haircut, despite Mina knowing fully the consequences of it. <em> This dumbass, really. </em></p><p> </p><p>The dancer waved off the concern. “They were fine with it though, but it takes some time getting used to. If they weren’t, they would kick me off the team right away, and I would’ve called you then.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about—”</p><p> </p><p>Mina lightly pinched Jihyo’s lips to keep her mouth shut. “A worrywart as always, Jihyoling.” She mused. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry you have a dumbass for a friend,” Jeongyeon said.</p><p> </p><p>“I could say the same to you.” Mina smiled, then released her hold of the music major. </p><p> </p><p>Jihyo groaned and hit her head against the table. “God, Mina, I’m so, so sorry I dragged you here thinking that you were her.” She hid her face with her hands. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon couldn’t hold back her laughter. More or less, it attracted the attention of the other diners. “I’m liking how this night turned out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s fine.” Mina stroked Jihyo’s hair—head still down—fighting the urge to smile widely. “We make mistakes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Park Jihyo, the epitome of clown energy.” Jeongyeon snickered, then winced at the sharp pain on her shin. Mina obviously kicked her hard. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop. Sheesh, Myoui, that actually hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina rolled her eyes and consoled Jihyo. Jeongyeon tapped her friend’s head. “Ji, listen. The reason why I called you here because I wanted to tell you everything.” She said. “But I’m pretty sure you have an idea already.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo grunted, but still wouldn’t face them. “I hate being in this awkward position.”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t that awkward. It’s just your clown energy radiating.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina pointed a dinner knife at her, giving her a silent threat through that stern look. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon did a zipping motion over her mouth, locking it with an imaginary key and threw it away. It was enough for Mina. Together, they comforted the embarrassed Jihyo. Needless to say, her job here was done. She’ll let time run its course and hopefully, help it get through their thick skulls.</p><p> </p><p>Otherwise, she’ll make them.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Receiving a cold text from Jihyo was never a good sign. Nayeon made sure of that over the short time they got to know each other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Studio tomorrow after class. Don’t be late. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It kept her almost the whole night, thinking different scenarios through her head. But it didn’t calm her nerves either when Jihyo barely looked at her direction during class. Every step she took towards the studio, she felt the invisible chains attached to her feet. She could almost hear her heart pounding against her ribs. Nayeon told the girl behind the counter that her name should be under Jihyo’s, and let her pass, heading to the last room at the end of the hall. </p><p> </p><p>Her hands shook and slipped as she reached for the door knob. Taking a deep breath, she mustered her strength and twisted the knob, pushing the door forward. </p><p> </p><p>It revealed Park Jihyo sitting on a chair, with her legs and arms crossed. “You took your time.” She said coldly.</p><p> </p><p>“I did arrive on time.” Nayeon said, licking her lips. She looked at the clock. <em> 4:00 PM. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough.” Jihyo muttered, taking a sip from her water bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you call me here?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo scowled. “Why didn’t you tell me it was you all along? Why make me go play detective on you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I...I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nayeon said. But the response was a bit forceful, judging how she couldn’t look at Jihyo directly in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop lying.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really don’t—”</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me in the eye and tell me that you weren’t sending voice records to Jeongyeon before she would send it to me.” Jihyo was glowering at this point, gaze unwavering.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon let out a shaky breath, her palm pressed against her forehead. She turned her back at her for a brief moment. “Does it look like I have the courage to tell you? I liked you for so long, and this was the only time I got to tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were flirting with me.” Jihyo pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon ran a hand through her hair, a look of irritation crossed her features. “That was because it took you way too long to figure it out!”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo huffed in frustration. “I embarrassed myself in front of Jeong and my ex because of it!”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon's eyes widen at the new information. “What do you mean embarrassed? And how is Mina involved in this? I thought you guys weren’t dating.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let me answer your questions slowly.” Jihyo said, slumping against the door. She pinched the bridge of her nose. “One, I was under the assumption that Mina was you. You were the one who was with me the whole time I couldn’t see a thing. I took note of everything that you were doing—”</p><p> </p><p>“So much for a stalker.” Nayeon commented but she quickly shut her mouth when Jihyo wasn’t amused by it.</p><p> </p><p>“You straight up told me you were <em> that </em>girl. How could I not try to remember you?”</p><p> </p><p>“But you still assumed it was Mina, your ex.” Nayeon would be lying if she said that didn’t hurt her. She confessed her feelings to her long time crush, for Pete’s sake, of course it did.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you and her have similar voices in the recording.” Jihyo explained. </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon furrowed her brows. “Still doesn’t change the fact that you forced the identity on Mina.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know. And it was stupid of me, to be honest.” Jihyo admitted, eyes downcast. “Jeongyeon used to nag me about her because by the time we became friends, Mina and I were having a fallout. Then with her making me play detective, I thought she was trying to get us back together. Not until the dinner last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongyeon was this close to telling me about the whole thing, and I planned to tell her that Mina was the girl. But it ended up with me embarrassing myself in front of them, because it wasn’t Mina. Jeongyeon didn’t say who exactly, but it took me the entire night to realize it was you all along.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon sighed softly, hugging her arms. “Not gonna lie, but I’m kind of hurt that not once I entered your mind. Why do you think I was trying to get your attention recently?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t introduce you to Auntie if I was playing with you the whole time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least I deserve to know why, Jihyo.” Nayeon took a step forward to Jihyo, ending up an arm apart. “Are you scared of me? That I’m not like Mina?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Jihyo said almost immediately, waving both of her hands. “No, no, that’s not what I wanted you to think. It’s not that I never thought of you, it’s just...”</p><p> </p><p>“Just what, Jihyo? You have to tell me.” Nayeon went closer and lifted her chin with her index finger, making her meet her eyes. Their faces were a few inches apart. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm scared, I guess.” Jihyo said above a whisper, averting her gaze from the other girl. “Believe me when I say you occupied my thoughts recently. But my feelings were a mess because I thought I was liking three people at once. You know, still thinking that you and the girl in the recordings were two different people.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you still have feelings for Mina?” Nayeon had to be sure, to save herself from the heartbreak.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought so at first…” Jihyo trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“But what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I only entertained the thought of it, getting back together. Mina was comfortable, she used to be my safe space when I went through difficult times. In that phase where I was re-discovering myself. We had this thing going on, but we never made things official.” Jihyo said earnestly, meeting Nayeon’s eyes once more. “As I said, we had a fallout when I got to know Jeong. And then you came into the picture.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon wasn’t still convinced. “Are you saying I ruined your cute little reunion?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I meant to say you’re giving me feelings that I didn’t know how to handle yet.” Jihyo murmured the words like a prayer, followed by an exhale, as if she finally lets go of that burden. “You kept me on the edge, you know? You’re unpredictable but at the same time, you’re willing to lend in your secrets to me. You never do favors, but then you act chivalrous around me. The thing is...you got me confused, Nayeon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a bad thing?” </p><p> </p><p>Jihyo shook her head. “That's not a bad thing. Just...it’s a lot to take in. Now that I know it was you who sent the voice memos.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon curled up one side of her mouth. “Well, what do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love it. All of it.” Jihyo breathed, putting the image of the girl in front of her singing with her guitar, matching it with the voice in the recordings. “But why didn’t you just go to the auditions I held weeks ago?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was about to message you, but then I got sick. Sore throat. So essentially, I chickened out.” Nayeon said sheepishly. “I went out to buy some medicine and then I bumped into you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for ruining your clothes that day.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for making you wait.” Nayeon whispered, placing a hand on the other girl’s cheek, briefly stroking it with her thumb. “After that day though, I realized I had to stop with the whole mystery act. Otherwise, you’ll be taken away by somebody else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you glad to take that leap of faith?”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon’s gaze turned soft. “I am.”</p><p> </p><p>They stood there for a while with the comfortable silence between them. Nayeon toyed with Jihyo’s fingers, loving the feeling when it brushed over her hands. It’s calloused, a proof of years playing the guitar. She would feel that jolt through her body when Jihyo absentmindedly drew circles at the back of her hand. A small gesture coming from her, but it was enough to make Nayeon sigh in content. Her and the girl of her dreams, this close to one another, holding each other’s hands. </p><p> </p><p>She thought Jeongyeon’s plan was absurd, especially when she gave too much detail on how it will turn out. It was to provoke Jihyo and for Nayeon to gain the courage that she needed. It’s been a year since she started to like the girl, coming up on that stage when Jeongyeon accepted a prestigious award for her contribution in music. The smile on Jihyo’s face was something Nayeon would never forget, because she realized she wanted to see more of that. She wanted to keep that smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Her line of thinking got cut off when Jihyo spoke after that silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Would it be okay if we take this slow?” Jihyo looking flustered, her lips pursed. “We have all the time in the world, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Nayeon answered right away. “Why would I pass it up when it’s you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Flirt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only for you, darling.” Nayeon drawled, glad that the atmosphere turned lighter.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo scoffed in a playful tone. “Come on you, stop flirting and help me save my final.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Yes ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon cursed under her breath, her legs burning as she ran towards the College of Music where the theatre lies at the end of the hall. She held the slingbag close to her as she hastily entered the theatre, her eyes immediately trained at the stage. She breathed a sigh of relief. Jihyo hasn’t performed yet. </p><p> </p><p>She scanned the place for good seats and saw a familiar figure sitting in the front row. </p><p> </p><p>A chortle left her lips. Though there weren’t many people watching the small event hosted by Mister Lee’s class, she didn’t expect <em> her </em>to watch. She took a seat next to her. “Fancy seeing you here, Myoui.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“Back to you, Jeongyeon-unnie.” Mina smiled at her new seatmate. “You arrived just in time. She’s up next.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon nodded and pulled out the video camera that was in the sling bag, followed by the tripod. She quickly set up the whole thing when the emcee announced in the background on who would be performing next.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you regret it?” Jeongyeon asked out of the blue.</p><p> </p><p>“Regret what exactly?” Mina looked at her friend curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Not pursuing Jihyo? You know, you could’ve claimed the identity for your own. I know how much Jihyo still meant to you.”</p><p> </p><p>The dancer leaned back against her seat, exhaling softly as the person in question appeared from the backstage, holding the guitar by the neck. “I’m happy with every moment I get to spend with her. Not once the thought of regret crossed my mind.” She answered genuinely. “And besides, even if I claimed it, you’ll find out and it’ll be a bigger mess. There’s no point in lying. Jihyo doesn’t deserve that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair point.” Jeongyeon acknowledged. “Say, Mina, do you want to grab a bite later—”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon felt she was witnessing a private exchange, seeing Mina locking eyes with Jihyo. She knew they both needed it. Then Mina broke the contact. “I’m sorry, you were saying?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eat together, just the two of us. There’s this new place I want to try. It would be a shame if I go alone though. Sounds good?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina contemplated, and then she nodded. “Mhm. Never took you for the straightforwardness, Jeong.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon grinned. “I have my ways.”</p><p> </p><p>Snort. “Nerd.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon then focused on the stage, pressing the button on the camera to start filming, adjusting the view with the help of the tripod. Jihyo tapped the grill of the microphone that was attached to a stand while bravely took a seat on a closed baby grand piano. Jeongyeon briefly saw Mister Lee behind the curtains, quietly reveling the distaste on the man’s face. She pressed a button on the camera to start filming.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” Jihyo said. It was returned by the people inside the theatre, whom most of them are her classmates. “So, uh, I wrote a song. It’s something personal to me, because it’s about a song for the hopeless romantic.”</p><p> </p><p>Some in the audience laughed audibly, which made Jihyo smile. “I also have a special guest with me, so please give a warm welcome to Im Nayeon.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as her name was mentioned, Nayeon appeared from the backstage and the audience gave her an applause. Others were cheering loudly for her. She smiled bashfully as she looked at Jihyo, who readied her guitar while not taking her eyes off her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>[<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_ij55GdiuI">play this while reading the next segment</a>] </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>After three wrist thumps, Jihyo played the chords beautifully, her fingers seamlessly finding its way along the six strings. The melody was one of the most pleasant things to hear, and Jeongyeon clearly saw it in the audience as they swayed their bodies along the music.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was the first to sing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> On the passing days that we couldn’t have known about </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And even on the meaningless days </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I dreamt of you coming closer to me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just like one of those bright shining stars in the sky </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tonight, I wanna see your smile </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was the sample Nayeon first sent to her, and it was the first one she sent to Jihyo right away. It made sense that she would sing the first part that started this whole grand scheme of hers. To be fair, look how it turned out. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Between all these flashing lights </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It feels like I keep seeing you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It feels strange, oh it's weird </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It feels like I'm on the airplane </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I just wanna see your face tonight </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The pre-chorus suited Jihyo’s voice when Jeongyeon first heard it. She was glad that instead of recording the whole piece with Nayeon, they decided to perform it live along with the other students who also picked that option. </p><p> </p><p>And it was only fitting that they sing the chorus together. According to Jeongyeon’s power of observation, the lyrics were actually a direct reflection of Nayeon’s feelings toward Jihyo, who ironically wrote the piece herself. Maybe fate worked in mysterious ways. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> I love you like a fool, love you like a fool </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I like everything and anything you say </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m so thankful that you brighten up </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Even the darkest parts of my heart </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon liked this part because she actually fell in love with the transition of the chords here. At this point, she could feel her jaw aching from smiling the whole time, like a proud mother who’s watching her daughter perform on stage with her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I like it, baby, I like it, baby (I like it, baby, I like it, baby) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Won't you stay by my side for a while? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Cause I love you, baby ('Cause I love you, baby) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I hope you say, you love me too </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Again, Jeongyeon believed this was more than just pure coincidence. Because the next words explicitly described how Jihyo fell in love with Nayeon’s voice the first time she heard the recording. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Even the waning moon can’t hope to cover you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Not even the prettiest sound or song </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is as beautiful as your voice </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Every time this part comes, Jeongyeon took every ounce of her strength not to laugh out loud because the lyrics were a representation of Nayeon’s woes in the middle of the night at the times she missed her chance to talk to Jihyo. It reminded her on how of a useless gay Nayeon was since their high school days.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And all I wanna see is you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And all I want is to give you love </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The one who wants you, the one who only sees you, that’s me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The chorus was addicting, no matter how many times she heard them practice at her condo unit. The velvety notes coming from the guitar, combined with their voices, was the definition of a chef’s kiss who presented the best dish she ever made. It was perfect. Even as they sang the interlude, they locked their gazes on one another.  </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Foolish, just foolish </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Foolish, my love </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Foolish, my love </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Foolish, just foolish (Foolish, just foolish) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tonight </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Foolish, just foolish (Foolish, just foolish) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Foolish, my love (Foolish, my love) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Foolish, just foolish (Foolish, just foolish) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When their performance ended, everyone in the theatre gave them a standing ovation. They felt the connection between the two singers, which Mister Lee prided on afterwards. Jeongyeon saw how Jihyo instantly approached Nayeon and hugged her tightly. </p><p> </p><p>Then Nayeon did something that Jeongyeon would never expect her to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, sorry for the interruption, but if you’re uncomfortable with what you're about to see, please look away.” Nayeon said through the microphone.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo wrinkled a brow as Nayeon cupped her chin with her free hand. “Wait, Nayeon, what are you—”</p><p> </p><p>For the first time, in the years she had known the girl, Jeongyeon witnessed a life changing moment that had her jaw dropped to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon made the first move. And it was kissing Jihyo. On the lips. In front of everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon tilted her head to make the kiss more comfortable for the both of them, wrapping an arm around Jihyo’s waist and pulled her closer. Jihyo, on the other hand, was frozen on the spot for a short while. Maybe because she didn’t expect it at all. But then the tension washed away and let herself melt into the kiss, holding on to Nayeon’s shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>The kiss caused an uproar. Cheers were also deafening, but Jeongyeon found it amusing to see. Mina even clapped as she watched on, happy for the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon pulled away, leaving a dazed Jihyo standing there while she spoke on the microphone again. “Okay, that was my only announcement. Park Jihyo is taken and that lucky girl is me. Have a great day everyone!”</p><p> </p><p>Of course, the girl laughed at Jihyo’s state, gently tugging both of her hands as she guided her backstage. The applause was not dying down anytime soon, even when the emcee tried his best to calm everyone down. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon pressed the button on the camera, ending the record and letting the device render the file. (She’ll edit out the kissing scene and send it on a separate file to the two). </p><p> </p><p>Sure, she knew they hadn't made things official yet, but she was happy. It was obvious they’re in love and it would take some time for them to finally say it out loud. Jihyo took the gamble of laying the biggest part of her in this one, and it just so happened Nayeon dared to match it with her own. At the very least, she didn’t regret making them literally find their way to one another, despite Jihyo getting sidetracked along the way</p><p> </p><p>After all, Nayeon and Jihyo are each other’s pieces. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to commission me for a fic, my DMs are open! Most of the time, I write Jihyo ships. But I can write for any ship too, we'll give them the love that they deserve :D</p><p>go through my ko-fi page too while you're are it: ko-fi.com/smilexjihyo<br/>twitter: @smilexjihyo<br/>cc: @smilexjihyo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>